1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning filters from filter hoods in commercial kitchens such as restaurants. Restaurant owners and chefs have ordinary skill in this art.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary for there to be exhaust or filter hoods above grills, stoves and other cooking apparatus in a commercial kitchen.
These filter hoods normally have fans mounted in exhaust vents. For environmental purposes, as well as for other reasons, normally the hoods will have filters within them to catch fumes, particularly grease vapors, and prevent them from being exhausted to the atmosphere.
A grease laden filter within the filter hood above a grill is a major source of fire within commercial kitchens. To minimize this it is desirable that the filters be removed and cleaned at regular intervals, for example once a week.
As stated, these filters are above grills or other cooking apparatus which are normally hot for the entire time the kitchen is in operation. Therefore, to remove the filter it is common practice to wait until the grill is cool. Then the cleaning person climbs on top of the grill or on a ladder above the grill and removes the filter from its holder within the filter hood. Once the filter is removed, it can be washed or cleansed and replaced.
Because this is a difficult task and also it is necessary to wait for the grill to cool, often this task of cleaning the filters is postponed. As stated above, the postponement of this causes a fire hazard.